JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge
by moonbeam87
Summary: As the title says, this is for JeromeNinaLover's 10 Oneshot Challenge! "Ch 10: Valentine's Day" is up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Beards

**So, this is for JeromeNinaLover's Challenge, as the title says(: This first chapter is beards. And I've only read one or two other entries, so super sorry if I copy someone and don't know it! (I seem to do that a lot) :] So anyways, here we go! :D**

_~*~*Amber's POV*~*~_

Guys with beards are _sooo_ in right now! Too bad none of the guys in school have one. _Sigh. _How did I get to thinking about that again? Oh well, might as well go down for breakfast.

I trudged down the steps and waltzed into the dining room.

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted in a sing-songy voice as I sat down.

Is that a word? Sing-songy? Doesn't matter anyways.

"Hey Ambs!" Alfie replied, his eyes lighting up at the sight of me.

"So, I was wondering," he started.

"No Alfie," Jerome interrupted, "We don't believe in aliens."

"I wasn't asking you!" he retorted, "And that wasn't my question. _Amber_, would you like to go somewhere with me today?"

Jerome stared to laugh, but shut up when Mara jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Aww, Alfie! That's so sweet of you, but…"

"We can go shopping at that store you like, Pretty Pinkness or something like that!" he blurted out, afraid of losing this opportunity.

"It's Pretty in Pink, and I'd love to Alfie!"

At that, Jerome literally chocked on his orange juice. Mara had to whack him on the back while Alfie did a dance around the table. The rest of them just sat there dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked.

"Amber, I love you, but you really are a blonde." Nina laughed.

"I know! Everyone thinks I dyed it, but no! I am _not _a brunette! Gosh!"

Everyone laughed, including Jerome, who had just recovered.

"I don't think that's what she meant Amber." Mara laughed.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, causing more laughter to erupt.

"Meet me in the hall at six, yeah?" Alfie said as he walked out the door. I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and skipped back upstairs.

_~*~*6:00*~*~_

I walked down the steps wearing my black tank top with a silver tiger on it, white mini skirt, diamond necklace, and silver flats.

"Wow Ambs," said Alfie as I met him at the bottom, "You look great!"

"Aww, thanks Alfie!" I exclaimed as I took his arm and walked out the door.

"So, where to first?" Alfie asked me.

"Well," I replied, "I was thinking we could just walk around town for a bit, maybe go in a few shops?"

"Sounds great!" he replied, as we climbed into the taxi he called for.

The drive into town was nice. He told me about his family, and how they always push him to be better. I told him about my family, and how they're always pushing me to look better.

I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter something like "Not possible" when I said that, but I can't really be sure.

As we pulled in infront of that new store I wanted to check out, Alfie paid the driver and we hopped out.

"So, which store first?" he asked me.

"Pretty in Pink, of course!" I squealed, pulling him into the store.

"Eeeeppp!" I squealed, as I pulled Alfie out of the fifth store yet.

"Um, Ambs?" He asked, sounded exhausted.

"Yeah Alfie?" I asked.

"Could we _please _take a break? We've been at this for two hours now!"

"Oh, alright," I sighed, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well, you know, that new Winnie the Pooh movie just came out and…."

"Oh Alfie!" I cried, "You remembered!"

"How could I forget your love for Winnie the Pooh?" He grinned, "It's all you talk about. Well, that and shopping…" he trailed off.

"Eeeppp!" I squealed again as I pulled him into a giant hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed as I hopped up and down.

"Haha, no problem. Anything for you, Ambs." He said as I let him go. I stared at him for a second. _Anything_? For _me_? Aww, now I see why he calls himself a charmer. He really is sweet…

But he's _Alfie_ for goodness sake!

"Ambs?" he says, waving his hand in front of my face. Guess I was thinking for a while there.

"Oops!" I giggle as I take his hand and pull him towards the movie theater.

"Hi," he said as we got to the ticket counter, "Two tickets for Winnie the Pooh, please."

"I'll go get the snacks!" I said as I walked away.

I ended up with two sodas, a large popcorn, and some gummy worms. I met Alfie outside of theater 2 and handed him his drink and the popcorn. We handed the man our tickets and walked inside. We found some pretty good seats, which surprised me, seeing as it was opening day. I guess most people are at Harry Potter. I mean, who wants to see a nerd shooting sparks at a guy without a nose? No thank you. **[A/N: This is Amber's opinion, not mine. I actually love Harry Potter!]**

I walked out of the movie theater in tears, and Alfie trying to comfort me.

"Ambs, why are you crying?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

"It's just, I miss when I was little and it was all so simple like that! Now I always have to be perfect, act perfect, look perfect, sound perfect! Back then it was all Barbies and Pooh Bears."

He pulled me into a hug.

"Amber, you _are _perfect." He said, "You're gorgeous, caring, and actually deep down, you're really smart."

"R-really?" I asked him, looking up from his shoulder with a tear-stained face.

"Really." He replied.

I kissed him on the cheek, causing a look of shock and happiness wash over his face.

"Heh. Heh." He managed a laugh. Smooth, Alfs, smooth. I smiled at him as we walked down the street, hand in hand.

Suddenly, Alfie stopped and looked at his watch. His eyes got big and I heard him whisper an "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, Alfs?" I asked him.

"We're gunna be late!" he exclaimed, a look of panic on his face.

He pulled out his cell phone and called a cab, which arrived a couple minutes later.

The ride back was about the same as before, but this time he kept telling me stupid jokes, obviously trying to impress me. Oh Alfie.

As we pulled up to the house, I realized how disappointed I was that the date was ending.

"Alfie?" I said as we were on the porch of Anubis.

"Yeah Ambs?" he asked.

That's when I did it. I kissed him full on the lips. After the initial shock had passed, he kissed me back. And as much as I tried to deny it, I felt sparks.

When we walked inside he kissed me goodnight at the bottom of the stairs.

As I lay in bed, a thought came to mind: maybe guys with beards aren't that great, after all.

Although Alfie could always grow one.

**Agh. Glad I finally got it done! Although I feel like the ending was a little rushed, don't you? Ah well. C'est la vie. Next is bathrooms, which, spoiler alert, is about Jerome. Get your mind outta the gutter! It's not dirty. At all. So, review, and spam JeromeNinaLover's stories and Challenge Page with "MOONBEAM87 FTW!" Lol jk, she'll hate me for that(: So don't. Just review telling me what you thought, and look out for when I update! P.S. Tomorrow's my birthday, (YAY!) so I may or may not update. Tootles! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Bathrooms

**Hello people! Here's oneshot number two, and, as promised *cough*izzi08*cough*, it will be Jara(: This one is 'Bathrooms'. So, let's start! XD**

Jerome had always hung around in bathroom stalls, girls' or boys'. Because, let's face it, as nasty as standing in a bathroom stall between classes sounds, it was the best way to find out all the latest gossip and/or secrets (to be later used as blackmail, of course). But as Jerome heard voices coming into the bathroom today, they said something he did _not_ expect.

"Mars, wait up!" the male voice called, "Just let me explain!"

"Mara, please don't be mad!" another voice said, this time female. "It just happened! I'm sorry!"

"Go away!" a third voice sobbed. I recognized it immediately. Mara.

Wait, why was a guy in the girls' bathroom besides me? Lemme think, Mara came in crying, then a boy and a girl came in making excuses and apologizing. Amber and Campbell. Ugh, how'd the meathead screw up this time?

"Mara!" Mick called, "Please, open the door!"

"I said go away!" she yelled, still in tears.

"Mara, please please _please_ open up!" Amber whined. "You can't be mad at me!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" Mara screamed, her voice angrier than Jerome had ever heard it before. "YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, LIE AND SAY IT MEANT NOTHING, AND THEN TRY AND TELL ME HOW TO FEEL? I'M DONE. FUCKING. DONE."

He heard the sound of a door creaking open, then two '_smack'_s right in a row.

"What the hell was that for?" he heard Mick say.

"You know damn well what it was for, Campbell." Jerome said, stepping out of the stall.

"Jerome, you creep, what are you doing in the girls' toilets?" Amber asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"I could ask the same about Mick." He retorted, raising an intimidating eyebrow.

Then he looked over and caught a glimpse of Mara. He swore he could hear his heart break just at the sight of her. Mascara ran down her face, and her hair was frizzy, as if she'd had her head in her hand for a while.

He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder, not caring that his shirt was going to be ruined.

"Hey Clarke, lay off my girl!" Mick said, fuming.

"Y-you think I s-still want t-to d-date _you_?" Mara managed to choke out.

Mick stood there, a shocked expression on his face.

"Come on, Mara," Jerome said, "Let's get you out of here."

He put his arm around her for support (because in her condition, she may not be able to walk without toppling over), and let her down the hallway, leaving behind a dumbfounded Mamber. '_Ha, Mamber,_' he thought to himself, '_Mick + Amber. I like it._'.

He opened the door to the school and guided Mara back to Anubis. He had to carry her up the stairs, as she was sobbing so badly now that she was shaking, and lay her down in bed.

"Jerome?" Mara asked, the sobs dying down.

"Yes, love?" Jerome said.

"Thanks. For everything." She managed a weak smile.

"No problem, Mara. Now get your rest, you've had a long day.

She simply nodded and rest her head on the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight Mara." Jerome whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning off the lights and walking out of her room.

"I love you." He whispered as the door shut.

"I love you too." Mara whispered back, half awake. But Jerome hadn't known she was awake, so he had moved on down the stairs before she could reply.

'_Someday_,' Jerome thought, '_Someday, she will be mine._'

**Ta-da! Sorry it wasn't very long, but I just realized that my deadline is the 25****th**** and I still have 8 more to go! AH! :) But anyways, I know it wasn't full-on Jara, but I thought it was kinda cute, right? Ah, idk. So, whatever, REVIEW! Haha(: Love always, moonbeam**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts

**Hello people! What time is it? It's update time! [Lol I'm weird…] So anyways, tis oneshot is called 'Ghosts'. And the Jara shippers are gunna hate me for this, but yes, it's Patrome. Don't be too mad! Please! I just figured that since I only make Jerome with Mara, Nina, or an OC, that I'd give my Patrome shippers a little present. Sorry! [Especially izzi08, she's probably trying to find out where I live so she can get an angry mob of Jara-ites to show up at my door.] (: But anyways, let's start! Oh, and side note, this takes place when they were younger, Patricia's first year at Anubis.**

Patricia had always been majorly afraid of ghosts, so when she moved into a creepy old boarding house, it_ really_ didn't help. And she only had one other housemate, which just _had _to be a boy (and a cute one might she add), so she didn't have anyone to confide in or to turn to in the middle of the night when she had _another_ bad dream. She always had nightmares about a ghost eating her alive, or a ghost chasing her down an endless hallway. The dreams never seemed to stop, no matter what she'd try.

So finally, one night, after the millionth nightmare that week, she'd decided to find the boy (whose name she had recently learned to be Jerome), to keep her company.

She crept down the stairs, afraid of getting caught by Victor (or a ghost for that matter). When she had finally reached Jerome's room, she knocked twice, then waited.

'_What'll I say when he asks me why I'm here?_' she thought, '_Maybe I should just go back upstairs._'. But just as she thought this, he opened the door, still groggy from sleep.

"Patricia?" he asked, "What're you doing here this late?"

"W-well, I…" she trailed off, thinking that this was definitely the _worst _idea she'd ever had?

"Afraid of ghosts?" he asked her.

Patricia was shocked when he said this. She hadn't told anyone, not even her own _parents_ about this fear of ghosts, and Jerome had found out?

"H-how did you-"

"I hear you talk in your sleep." He interrupted, "I'm surprised it doesn't wake Victor or Trudy."

"Oh." She said, feeling embarrassed.

Jerome sighed. "Come on in." he said, stepping to the side to make way for her.

She looked up at him for a second, debating whether or not to go in, but after the thought of being alone crept back into her mind, she settled on entering.

"Um, Jerome?" she asked, "There's only one bed, where am I going to sleep?"

Jerome gave her a look that said 'Duh!', but replied with, "Well, you said you needed company, right? And you're _certainly _not alone if someone else is in the bed with you." Jerome winked at her, causing her to blush.

"You're sick!" she exclaimed, "We're only in seventh grade!"

"Oh goodness, get your mind out of the gutter, Trixie!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uhm, Trixie?" he responded, looking at her strangely.

"It's _Patricia_." She clarified, "P-A-T-R-I-C-I-A."

"Umm, nope, pretty sure it's Trixie."

"You think I don't know my own name?" Patricia asked, not sure if was joking around or just plain crazy.

"Well, obviously not," he retorted, "If you don't believe me when I tell you that your name is _Trixie_. T-R-I-X-I-E."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Slimeball."

"Slimeball?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yup," she replied, "If you get to call me Trixie, I can call you Slimeball. It's a fair trade."

"Well, I hardly think it's fair- Oh, never mind. Let's just get some sleep."

"Alright." She caved, sliding under the covers next to him.

"G'night, Slimeball."

"Nighty Night, Trixie."

**Well? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? Worst ever? Best ever? Iffy? Okay? Tell me in the reviews! And, if you want, gimme some ideas for later chapters! [Just don't get offended if I don't use yours, I promise it's nothing personal. It's just that I already have an idea for that one.] So, thanks guys! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Justin Bieber

**Hi! I cannot apologize enough for the Patrome-iness of that last oneshot. But don't worry, cuz it will **_**never**_** happen again (unless I go crazy). :) So, this one is NOT Patrome BTW, so…. Just read. :P It's called "Justin Bieber".**

_Jerome's POV_

If I could have gone back and changed any _one _thing about that morning, it would, without a doubt, be buying that stupid radio. My ears are still ringing from the awfulness that is Justin Bieber. _Ick_.

**(A/N: "What's Justice Beaver?" *Other guy looks at camera like 'WTF'* "It's a crime fighting beaver. [If you know what that's from I will LOVE you forever! XD])**

But I should probably explain. You see, this morning, Alfie and I saw an ad on TV about a sale that they were having down at Radio Shack. **(A/N: Which, BTW, I don't own.) **We only had enough to get a radio, so we figured, hey, why not?

We brought it back to Anubis where we all decided that we would each get a half an hor to listen to the radio station of our choice. Mistake number two.

Oh sure, everything went fine until Amber's turn came along. That's when things got ugly. And incredibly high-pitched. And awful.

"Ooh!" Amber squealed, "Goodie! It's my turn!" Causing half of us (Patricia, Mick, Fabian, and I) to groan, while the other half (Alfie, Mara, and Nina) just sat there.

She flipped through the stations for a bit, finally stopping when she heard _the_ most awful voice ever.

"_Ohh woaahhh oh, Ohh woaahh oh, Ooohh Woaahhh Ohh, I know you love me, I know you care…"_

"Ooh, Justin Bieber!" she squealed, "I LOVE this song!"

This time _everyone_to groan. Except Amber and… Patricia?

"Woah woah woah woah woah, Trixie, why aren't _you _upset?" I confronted her.

"What? O-oh, boo! Get that faggot off of the radio!" she yelled, trying to cover up her mistake, but failing miserably.

"Patricia…" I warned, giving her a look that said, ''C'mon, 'fess up, we're gonna find out sooner or later!'

"I… I umm…. I'mahugeJustinBieberfanokay?" she said, trying to get through this a quickly as possible.

"What was that?" I asked putting my hand to my ear, trying to torture her, "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said…" she took a deep breath, "I'm a Belieber, okay? There, I said it!" she shouted.

We all just stood there in shock. My jaw dropped so far I think it touched the ground.

Patricia joined Amber for the chorus: "I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH, LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOO, LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH, THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE!" they sang in sync.

I'm pretty sure that it's going to take a while before any of us see Patricia as the same old girl, but we might. Eventually. Or when she stops loving that little- ANYWAYS. So _that _is exactly why I wish I had never bought that stupid radio. Because 1.) Justin Bieber's voice is annoying! 2.) I would have never have to face the awful truth about Trixie, and C.) I hate Justin Bieber! Ugh, I'm gunna go take a nap. I need to rest my brain from today's craziness.

**Ugh, I hated that. Every last word of it. But I MUST get this challenge done! Grrr. Anyways, it's really hard to right a good HOA story right now becase my mind is off in Percy Jackson land. Yup, that's right, PERCABETH SHIPPER RIGHT HURR BITCHH! Lol, sorry. (: Peace out girl scout! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Babies

**Well hi. :) Lemme just start of by saying, I'm writing this author's note **_**before **_**the oneshot, in case you'd get confused about the thing I'm about to say. And what I wanna say is that I apologize upfront for the awfulness that I'm about to write. I just can't think of a good topic for this one, so I'm just gunna wing it. Wish me luck! (: **

_Fabian's POV_

Babies. I had never really thought much about them, let alone having one. That is, until Nina gave me the news.

_*Flashback*_

"Fabian, I-I'm pregnant." She stuttered, before bursting into tears.

I sat there in shock. _Pregnant_? _I_ got Nina pregnant?

I figured that I should comfort her, so I rubbed her back and told her that it would all be okay.

"Y-you, you don't hate me?" she said, wiping away a few tears.

"Nina, look at me." I said, lifting her chin so our eyes would meet. "I could _never_ hate you." I told her, before pulling her back into a hug and letting her cry on my shoulder.

_*End Flashback*_

And I meant it. I could never hate Nina. She was my everything. My soulmate.

And I knew that somehow, one way or another, we would make it through. And we had, for the most part. Nina was five months pregnant now, and the baby was healthy. I had gotten a job to pay for all of the 'baby gear', and of course our friends were always there for us if we needed help with anything.

Only four months left. Then we'll be a family.

**I was right. That was horrible. FML -_- Urgg, but we're gonna have to live with that I guess, because I have to finish this in about 1 and a half days! AHHH! Well, byee.**


	6. Chapter 6: iPods

**Hi! I know what you're thinking, 'Didn't you **_**just **_**update?' Yup. Yup I did. But, as I've mentioned many times before, my deadline is coming up super-fast, which means that I have to work super-fast. This one is called iPods. I really like this topic, partly because I'm a music addict! XD Haha, so you may see some of my favorite bands mentioned. And this one is about Patricia and the new guy coming to HOA, Eddie. [That's right, I'm guessing his personality before I even see his character. Your Mind = Blown.] So imma start now… :)**

_Patricia's POV_

My iPod. Just about the only thing that I would risk my life to save. Now I know what you're thinking. _'Patricia, why would you risk your life to save an iPod? That's crazy!' _Well first of all, no one asked you. And second of all, because as cheesy as it sounds, music is one of the only places that I can express how I feel. Now you're probably thinking: _'Patricia has feelings?' _And yes, contrary to Alfie's beliefs, I'm a human, not an alien, meaning I have emotions, too. The only thing that bugs me is that I can't express myself around people. There isn't anyone like me here. You know, punk-ish, bad, or even hair-extension-wearing. But hopefully, the new kid will shed a little light on this place for me. We'll see when he gets here, I guess.

_*A While Later…*_

I ran down the steps when I heard a knock on the door, where I was joined in the hall with the rest of the house.

"Oh!" Trudy exclaimed, walking in from the kitchen, "That must be Eddie, the new boy!"

She walked down the hall and opened the door, revealing the exact miracle I had hoped for. Because there, in his hair, was a blue extension.

**[A/N: For those who didn't read my author's note at the top {Don't worry, I sometimes do that too!}, I'm guessing what the new boy will be like and assuming that he'll end up with Patricia.]**

"Oh, hello sweetie!" Trudy exclaimed, "My name is Trudy and I'm your housemother!"

The boy just let out a sort of grunt, so Trudy figured that she could move on.

"Well," she said, "I'll leave you all to your introductions!" she turned and walked back into the kitchen, where she had been cooking dinner.

There was an awkward silence, so I figured I should speak first.

"Nice hair extension, newbie." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking angry.

"It _means _that I like your hair extension. Jeez, what crawled up your butt?" Jerome and Alfie let out muffled giggles, causing Amber to slap them both on the back of the head.

"And look," I continued, taking out my hair extension, "I wear them too, so I wouldn't be one to talk, now would I?"

He just gave me a kind of half grin and looked down at his shoes.

"I'm Patricia, by the way." I told him.

"Means noble." He replied, "Like it." He gave me that same half-grin, causing me to blush. Wait, why am I blushing?

"Anyways…." Jerome intervened, "I'm Jerome, but it's King Clarke to you."

"Ha, right. Ever heard of mutiny?" he asked. This time it was my turn to let out a giggle.

Jerome just glared at him.

"I'm Alfie!" Alfie exclaimed, "Or 'bleep blop bloop' as they say where you come from."

No one laughed this time, because we had all heard that one when Nina came.

"Where exactly do you think I come from?" Eddie asked, slightly amused.

"Umm, alien land? On the planet… Gorf?" Alfie said, sounding unsure.

"How do we know that _you're _not the alien?" he retorted, "For all we know, you could be asking other people so you could find who else is one of your kind, and then you two will take over the world. Plus, you know their languge. Alfie sounds kinda close to alien to me."

Alfie just stood there in shock. He was probably wondering if he really _was _an alien.

"Umm, I'm Mara." Mara said shyly.

"Okay." Was his reply. Wow, he seems really friendly! Not. Finally, someone I actually _like _here! Ever sense Joy left, I haven't had a friend. **[A/N: In this oneshot, Joy didn't come back after the mystery.] **

"I'm Mick." Mick said from the corner, where he was kicking a football around.

"You know that Mick rhymes with d-" Eddie started, but was cut off by Fabian, who was trying to stop a possible fight.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to get him to shut up, "I'm Fabian."

This time Eddie said nothing, just nodded. He was probably pissed off about being interrupted. I know I would be.

"I'm Nina!" Nina said, being extremely bubbly, "American, obviously-"

He cut her off with a snort.

"Americans!" he laughed, "Always bragging about coming from that country. I don't what there is to brag about, from the looks of that place."

I couldn't help but laugh as Nina stood there offended.

"I'm Amber!" Amber squealed, "I love shopping, the color pink, shoes, Alfie, nail poli-"

"Gosh, will you shut up!" he exclaimed, tired of Amber already.

"Rude." She muttered under her breath.

"So, Eddie, who are you rooming with?"

"They said I get the attic. So, if someone wants to show me…" he trailed off.

Since he wasn't exactly making a good impression with anyone else, I figured that I would volunteer.

"Fine." I sighed, "Follow me."

I grabbed two of his four bags and led him up to the attic.

"Here." I said, setting everything down on his bed, "That's everything."

"Thanks." He replied, setting down what he had carried next to the rest.

Just then, I noticed his iPod sticking out of one of his bags.

"Hey," I said, picking it up, "Mind if I look at your songs?"

"Umm," he said, looking nervous, "It's just that…" he trailed off, taking it from my hands.

"Ah. I see. You're an over-protective iParent too?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess."

"Well," I said, taking my iPod out of my pocket, "I'll make you a deal. We both try to give up our over-protecting ways for a minute and swap?"

He looked back and forth between the two iPods, trying to make a decision. Finally, he let out a breath he had been holding and grabbed my iPod before he could think twice about it. I took his and began looking through his songs.

"Paramore." He said, "Nice. Hayley Williams is hot."

I snorted. "Why do guys like her so much?"

"I don't know," he replied, "Maybe it's because she's not afraid to be herself. Y'know, like how she wasn't afraid to dye her hair a crazy-ass color, or sing personal songs. She a pretty brave chick, if you ask me."

I just nodded at kept scrolling through is playlist.

"Panic! At The Disco." I said, "I love them! And Brendan Urie- don't _even_ get me started."

"Why do _girls _like _him_?" he asked, changing around my previous question.

"Well, for one," I replied, "He's hot. Two, his voice is AMAZING, and three, something about an emo guy is just really hot."

"Oh, you think I'm hot, do you?" he asked. I felt my face turn red.

"Oh look!" I exclaimed, suddenly embarrassed, "30 Seconds to Mars! I love them!"

"You _do _don't you?" he asked, grinning.

"No, it's just-"

"PATRICIA THINK I'M HOT!" he exclaimed jumping off from the bed and making a run for the door.

"DO NOT!" I yelled, chasing him.

By now we were halfway down the stairs, acting like two year olds.

"PATRICIA THINKS I'M H- oof!" he exclaimed as I tackled him in the living room.

"SHUT. UP." I yelled, covering his mouth with my hand.

And you won't believe what he did. He licked my hand. That's right. He LICKED my HAND.

"EWWHHH!" I exclaimed, jumping off of him and wiping my hand on my pants.

By now the others thought that were mentally ill.

Just then, I remembered that I had his iPod in my pocket, while he had left mine upstairs.

As he was about to yell it again, I threatened him. "Say it and it's you iPod's funeral." I exclaimed, giving him my best glare.

"NO!" he yelled, trying to grab it from me, but I was too quick for him.

"GIVE." *grab* "IT!" *grab* "TO!" *grab* "ME!" *grab*

"Only if you _promise_ not to say it!" I told him.

"Okay, okay!" he caved, "Just don't hurt my baby!"

I reluctantly handed him back his iPod. Big mistake.

"PATRICIA THINKS I'M HOT!" he shouted before running out of the room.

"EERRGGG!" I screamed, "I DO NOT!"

So the chase started back up again, and we had made it up and down both flights of stairs and least ten times before we decided to call a truce. And to think that this all happened because of our iPods.

**I liked this one a lot better, did you? Tell me in the reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampires

***Sigh* Here we go again. Thanks for all the reviews! And to the people who said that 'Justice Beaver' was from The Office, you're right, and I now love you(: Haha :]**

**jenc0449-**** That Fabina baby one was random(: I had to write something. :/ Oh and btw, your Justin Bieber review made me laugh :D**

**Blewwolf-**** Congrats for finally deciding between Patrome and Jara! Hehe(:**

**izzi08- ****Yes, babies! And whoops, I forgot that he was American…. :)**

**And this is completely unrelated, but for all the Shane Dawson fans, did you see his new Harry Potter/Skyscraper spoof? Lmao, I'm still laughing :D Could you imagine if you saw Shane on the beach dressed like that singing while drawing a d*ck in the sand? Ohmyword, I would call the freaking cops. Haha(: Anyways, enough of my stupid rambling, and on with the oneshot! This one's called "Vampires". This is kind-of Mickara. I don't ship them, but again, this is a one-time deal for that group(:**

* * *

><p><em><span>Mick's POV<span>_

Blood sucking. Evil. Pale-skinned. Creepy. What do these words all describe? My English teacher. And vampires.

Mara's been pretty obsessed with them recently, especially this Edward guy. I mean, I know I shouldn't be jealous- he _is _just a fictional character after all- but I just can't help it.

I mean, seriously? Real men _don't_ sparkle. Unless there's some sort of weird emergency where they need to dump glitter on themselves.

But anyways, I've really had to up my game ever sense she's discovered 'Twilight'. From what she tells me it's a book about a girl who falls in love with a vampire but then has to choose between him and a werewolf. It sounds like rubbish to me, but the girls love it.

I mean, she was about ready to rip Amber's head off the other day when she told her that she was Team Jacob. I think Amber still has a scar. It was worse than that Saturday Night Live Episode with Taylor Lautner. You know, where the girls got into that debate in the middle of class. That skit was _the_ biggest understatement of the century.

I mean, I know this sounds crazy, but what if she leaves me for some guy who looks like Edward? Now that I think about it, Clarke does kind of have his hair…

**[A/N: Lol, I just thought of that! And then Mick would be Jacob, so she would end up with Edward/Jerome! Yay! Haha(: But Mick is sporty, so maybe he has the muscles to be Jacob?]**

No Mick. You're just gunna drive yourself insane. You need to stop.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mara walked into my room.

"Hey Mick!" she smiled, "It's time for supper!"

I couldn't help but notice her 'TEAM EDWARD' t-shirt that she was wearing.

"Hey Mars?" I asked her, just as she was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I know this probably sound stupid, but, you love me more than Edward Cullen, right?"

She started laughing, which kind of scared me. What if she was laughing at the idea of loving me more than a vampire. I mean, maybe the whole undead thing is irresistible to chicks.

After her laughing died down, she suddenly became serious.

"Mick, look at me." She said, sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked up, so she continued.

"I love you more than all of the vampires in the world put into one." She said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

And I knew that she meant it.

**Yup. It's official. I suck. That was probably the worst thing I've ever written. Urg. But I gotta hurry, so I guess that's that.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shoes

**Mmkay, this one's called 'Shoes'. I don't really have anything to say, so…. let's start!**

_Amber's POV__ {Surprised? Lol}_

I was doing my annual shoe-count on a gray Sunday morning.

_-Amber's Shoes!-_

_[X] Pink Pumps_

_[X] Black Pumps_

_[ ] Silver Flats_

_[X] Black Flats_

-Woah, wait a minute! Where are my silver flats? I _just_ wore them yesterday! Maybe I left them downstairs?

"Trudy!" I called as I walked downstairs, "Have you seen my silver flats?"

"Sorry sweetie!" Trudy replied, "I haven't seen them!"

I sighed, "Okay Trudy. Thanks anyways."

I decided that I should ask Nina, because maybe she would know. She _is_ my roommate after all.

"Nina Nina Nina!" I called as I ran upstairs.

I walked into our room, but Nina wasn't there. Maybe she's with Patricia?

I knocked on her door, and Mara answered.

"Oh, hey Amber." She said, "What's up?"

"I'm missing two very important things!" I informed her, "My silver flats, and my roommate! Have you seen either one?"

"Umm, no to the flats, but I think I saw Nina go downstairs a few minutes ago." She replied.

"Oh. Well is Patricia in there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe she would know where my shoes are, duh!"

"Oh. Yeah. Come on in." she said, opening up the door further so I could enter.

"Hey Patricia!" I called as I approached her bed where she was reading a magazine.

"What is it Amber, I'm in the middle of a _really_ important article about the hottest new hair extensions. It's the new line from Hot Topic. Very cool."

"Yeah, okay," I replied, "I'll let you get back to your weird fashion magazine in a sec, but I was just wondering if you've seen my silver flats anywhere?"

"One, it's not weird, and two, no. I haven't." she replied before turning back to her copy of 'Freaky Fashion'.

Ha. The name suits her style.

I decided to go looking for Nina next, because I was seriously desperate. I walked back down the steps and knocked on Fabian's door. Ever sense they've started going out, they spend all of their free time together. Aww, I just love Fabina!

After a minute of waiting with no answer, I just walked into his room. And what I saw is definitely going into their scrapbook! They were making out! On his bed! They didn't see me, so I quickly snapped a picture and walked back out.

"I'll ask her later. I can see that she's busy." I said to no one in particular.

I walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch in defeat. Where _are_ my shoes?

"Hey Ambs," Alfie said, walking in with Jerome by his side, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my silver flats anywhere!" I exclaimed, "And I've looked all over!"

"Umm, Amber?" asked Jerome.

"What?"

"They're on your feet."

I looked down at my feet and sure enough, there they were. My silver flats.

"Oh, hehe! Silly me! Well, bye guys!" I said as I skipped up the stairs, "I have to finish my shoe count!"

"Wow, she really is a blonde." I heard Jerome say when he thought I was out of earshot.

I wonder what he meant by that? Oh well.

**I liked this one better than the last, but it's still not my favorite. Review and tell me! XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Nail Polish

**Since I have until tonight to finish, I'm doing one right now and one a bit later. This is called 'Nail Polish'. We'll find out where I'm going with this once I get there.**

Patricia had always had a nail polish obsession. Mostly black, but sometimes purple or red. Depending on her mood, really. And, as silly as it sounds, she considered it a habit.

If she didn't have nail polish on, it didn't feel right. She wasn't herself, really. Maybe it's because it was more 'punk' or 'goth' that way. She wasn't really sure. All she knew was that she needed it.

And that was why Alfie was going to die for stealing it.

She had been looking around for it the entire morning, asking people, and- not even joking- she printed out a flyer and taped it on the TV. She didn't have any luck. That is, until she went an asked Alfie.

"W-what?" he said, after she had asked him if he knew where it was, "B-black nail polish? Nope. Haven't seen it. Bye-bye now!" he closed the door so fast you'd think that Patricia was a monster trying to kill him. Well, she wasn't yet anyways.

"ALFIE LEWIS OPEN THIS DOOR!" she screamed, pounding on the door. Alfie really is a bad liar.

"Can't, sorry!" he replied, "Changing!"

"5… 4… 3… 2…" she counted, meaning it as a warning.

He opened up the door slightly and peeked through the crack.

"Trixie, come back later, yeah?" he asked, "On a _really_ tough level of Zombie Destroyers and-"

"I thought you said you were changing!" she interrupted.

"Um, well I…" he trailed off as Patricia pushed through the door to his room.

And sure enough, on his bed, was her nail polish. Not to mention a ton of other things that she hadn't even realized were missing: her black converse, her favorite perfume [he must've just stolen that, because she had just used it this morning], and her watermelon licorice. [It was her favorite candy, and that was her last bag.]

"ALFRED MARMADUKE LEWIS YOU ARE DEAD!" she screamed, chasing him down the hall.

"Trixie! I can explain!" he said, still running away from her.

She stopped.

"Two minutes." She stated, giving him the death glare.

"Okay," he took a breath, "I wanted to surprise you."

"By stealing my stuff?"

"Let me finish." He said.

"Now," he continued, "Well, you know how your birthday's coming up and all, and I wanted to get you something nice, y'know, a bunch of your favorite stuff. So I took you nail polish because I needed to buy the right shade. I took you converse because I know that there was this really expensive and cool pair at the mall you wanted, and I needed your size. I needed to know you favorite candy, and I had to know that I was buying the right perfume. I'm really, really sorry, Trix!" He braced himself for the impact of her fist to his face, but what she did next surprised him.

She hugged him.

"Thanks Alfie." She said, but then added, "Now give me my stuff back and I'll promise to act surprised on my birthday.

They laughed. Same old Trixie.

"Sure." He replied, "But you have to get me something awesome for my birthday."

She smiled. Patricia had a feeling that they could be great friends, maybe even more someday.

**YAAYYYY! Only one left now! Awesome! That was kinda Alftricia, so, like, yah! Hehe(: Look for 'Valentine's Day' up pretty soon [Probably half an hour- an hour].**


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

**So here be it. The last oneshot of this series. Bittersweet, I know(: Lol[: This one is 'Valentine's Day', and **_**please**_** don't kill me, but it's Fabina. I know, I know, it's highly overdone, but who doesn't love a little Fabina fluff every now and then? :3 Let's start!**

**IMPORTANT: The prom never happened, so this is my take on how they get together {I guess?}**

_"Spread love everywhere you go: first of all in your own house. Give love to your children, to your wife or husband, to a next door neighbor... Let no one ever come to you without leaving better and happier. Be the living expression of God's kindness; kindness in your face, kindness in your eyes, kindness in your smile, kindness in your warm greeting."_

_-Mother Theresa_

_**Nina's POV**_

Today was Valentine's Day. The happiest day of the year. If you're with someone that is. I mean, I was kind of hoping that a certain person would ask me out, but I think he has eyes for another girl. **[A/N: She means Joy, because this was slightly after they had the webcam chat thingy with her.]**

I got ready for the day then walked downstairs, trying to mask my sadness. I don't know if it worked, because Fabian kept glancing over at me. We looked over at each other at the same time once, and we held gazes for a second. That is, until he looked away all embarrassed. Figures. Like he would actually-

"So," Amber started, "Since today is like, the day of love, I'll be doing some expert matchmaking today." I could have sworn she glanced at Fabian and I when she said this.

"And if any of you-", this time she definitely looked at Fabian, "-need my services, don't be afraid to ask." She flashed one of her Millington smiles and sat down, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Fabian coughed, his cheeks red as a tomato, and put his plate in the sink before walking off to his room. Poor guy.

"I'll go check on him." I sighed, giving Amber a slight glare.

"Hey Nina?" Jerome said, just as I was about to walk out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you on birth control or do you need a condom?"

"Jerome!" I exclaimed.

Mara whacked him on the arm. I turned and kept walking.

"Oh, taking a risk, are we?" he called after me, "Well don't come crying to me when you get pregna- OW!" he was cut off my Mara smacking him upside the head.

"Thanks Mara." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back.

Jerome was still rubbing his arm and head when I walked away.

"Fabian?" I called as I knocked on his door, "Is everything okay?"

"Umm, y-yeah. I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He opened up the door.

"A-actually, I was w-wondering if you, w-would fancy going f-for a w-walk with me?"

"I would love that." I beamed up at him.

He looked relieved.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall!" I laughed as we walked out the front door and into the cold February snow.

It was a good thing I had my mittens and hat in my coat pocket, or else I would freeze out here. I realized that I was still holding onto Fabian's arm, and quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"So…" he replied. We laughed.

"So, is there anyone you've got your eye on? It is Valentine's Day after all." I said without thinking.

I blushed, realizing what I had asked.

"U-um, yeah actually."

My heart sank when he said this. So I was right. He really _did_ love Joy, after all.

"That's kind of why I asked you to go on this walk…"

"Oh. Yeah. I think it's great!" I lied, "She seems really nice!"

"W-what?" he asked, "I don't think-"

"No really! It's a great idea! You should ask her out! Secret dates, her sneaking away from her dad, totally romantic."

"What? Who? Me and-" he sighed, "What I mean is- who do you think I had in mind?"

"Joy. Isn't it obvious? I mean, the way she looks at you-"

"No no no no no." he interrupted, "Joy is like my sister! That would be nasty!"

"Oh," I said, brightening up slightly, "Then who?"

"Nina," he said, stopping under a pine tree, "I like you. A lot. And I was wondering if you would- I mean, if you want to, you don't _have_ to- possibly, maybe, be my girlfriend?" he choked out.

I was ecstatic. He asked me out!

"Yes!" I said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's cool, I understa- YES?"

"Yes!" I repeated.

"YES!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle. He was so excited he kissed me. Full. On. The. Lips.

When we broke apart, we were both blushing furiously and looking at our feet. We started walking back to the house, when I thought of something.

"Fabian, well, you know how we were best friends before?"

"Well, yeah, we still are, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, I mean, what if we break up, and it was like a fight or something? I don't want to lose our friendship _and_ my boyfriend!"

He stopped again and looked me in the eyes.

"Nina," he said, "I can't promise you a perfect relationship without arguments and difference. However, I can promise, that as long as you're trying, then I'm staying."

**[A/N: Quote from anonymous]**

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. And I saw something that I never had before with any other guy. Love.

I brought his lips to mine. I felt him smile against the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I told him as we pulled apart.

"Wrong." He said, "_Happiest_ Valentine's Day."

**Aww, so cheesy! Lol[: But seriously, it was alright I guess. This is the last oneshot out of this series, but if you want me to write something else, PM me or tell me in the reviews! So let's not look at this as the end of an era, but the start of a new chapter in the book of life. {Lol why am I so cheesy today?} Bye guys, and thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
